The new Renesmee Cullen, long lost daughter
by Voiceofmymind
Summary: Nessie was taken by the Voulturi and was taken to the orphanage. After 10 years, Nessie's changed. Rebellious and still pretty, she was once again crossedpaths with the Cullens. How will they fit in to her life? READ PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE
1. Chapter 1 New Renesmee

**Twilight**

**Chapter 1- hurt**

The loud boom of music echoed through the walls of the Victorian house. Its walls were covered with pure white and the borders were blue. The lights of the house were changed to green and blue giving an emerald glow and silhouetting throughout Macberry street. Yes, Macberry street, the most popular street in Rosewood Hills. How could anyone not know it? With the most prestigious and Beverly hills-styled house, each of house's parking lots always filled with the most expensive cars and the canopy trees that rose up high soaring through the moonlit sky. Macberry street I dare say, is perfect and exquisite.

Renesmee, on the other hand,while being very drunk and high from the weed she took, danced outrageously and seductively to the crowd, while in return, they gave her thundering cheers and applause. Everybody was drunk. These people are her peeps. Wild, worry-free people .Perhaps you could say, the bad side. The rebellious teenagers. She sauntered through Cam and kissed him while she's still drunk. Nobody tried to look on them, nobody ever really cared. The people, respected Cam and in a highly mannered way same with Renesmee. Cam, his boyfriend, being 5'7 tall, his black hair and green eyes that always glow, his lean muscular body and pale white skin and his muscles and his beautiful hair that always never fail Renesmee to be so in love with him.

He was a vampire, she is a half vampire. Yes, they were perfect for each other. They love each other. They always fight that sometimes it leads to Renesmee saying words to him. But he, never fought back with her. For he loves her more than his own life. But besides all of that, they are smitten with each other. Nobody can't tear them apart. Nobody. Never would Cam let that happen.

"Carlie! What did you do to our house? You turned it into a club!" her dad, Arthur told her daughter. He just came home from work on their big time business. He's not really mad at her, because he knows that he could never really be.

"oh dad please please please!" she pleaded him giving her most beautiful puppy dog eyes. In just one blink, her father's heart melted. He knew Carlie was a rebel, though he blamed himself for Carlie's attitude, but the two of them could never really do anything to each other but just love.

"Fine,sweetie, just don't stay up till 4am, you need to attend the first day of school tomorrow." he said while going upstairs, to tired for he worked so many years, building this Victorian house with full elegance that abruptly turned into a full time club by her only daughter.

" Dad! Wait, I love you!" she said. His father mouthed her "I love you too"

She was drunk. She was high. With her killer heels that could knock everyone in the ground, she managed to rock the party. For her everything is just an epic fail. Her party (well not really fail, to her it just seems) her grades, her house, her miserable life, her everything, except Cam and her father.

Her father gave every single thing every teenager dreamed of. Own expensive Ferrari, her room that could be on MTV cribs and all the money. She was thankful for that, for her father who gave everything to her. She loved him, but never obeyed his rules, like by cutting classes, and partying all night long and drugs.

-FLASHBACK-

Nessie's angelic face cannot be drawn anymore. Her eyes were forming tears when the Volturi took her away from her loving parents. From Edward and Bella. Whilst, they too were shouting her name. Over and over again.

The volturi took Nessie to the homecare, to be given away, and Aro being so evil genius wrote a letter to the Cullens.

**Dear Edward and Bella,**

I had to inform you that at first we meant no harm to you and her. We just want to experiment her talent and see what's going on. On our way back to Volterra, your dearest daughter, Nessie, went wild and she killed some of our members. But a terrible thing happened, she fell off to one of the highest cliffs we went through and now, she's gone. I'm very very sorry for your loss and I hope that we could make it up to each other.

With all of the warmest heart,

**Aro and the Volturi family.**

Aro even sended them some of Nessie's blood for proof. Which made all the Cullens to believe the terrible lie.

Bella's heart stopped beating although literally it never beated again, but never showed any sign of happiness. Everybody grieved for Nessie, not knowing that it was a lie. Edward tried to be strong for Bella but she pushed him away and sometimes it ends to fights blaming each other for Nessie being gone forever.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

**Him.**

**Dance.**

**Party.**

**Beer.**

**Smoke.**

**Drugs.**

**Weed.**

**Ecstasy.**

**Cocaine.**

**Addiction.**

**Rebellion.**

Those words describe her. What her life is. What she is. She is not a slut nor a whore. For she loves one person .And that is Cam Parker. He with his flawless and godlike features was betrothed to her. La Tua Cantante if that what others used to refer. His blood, is instantly linked to her and her to his. They were perfectly made for each other. It was like an angel carved their hearts for one another. Renesmee, now called Carlie has a bit of temper. But Cam, never hurted her. Never laid a finger on her. Even though she punches him hard sometimes, he never fought back. He could never do it to her. Never. For what he feels for her is a deep connection towards her, a very very deep connection with Nessie. He was a vampire, but with a different kind. He could go out in sunshine without sparkling or getting burned. He has so many talents. And a power that could never be compared to others. He was the most powerful and the strongest vampire in history, but he never let Nessie know it, all she knows is that he was strong. Stronger than her uncle Emmet, for Cam was scared that Renesmee Carlie Cullen might get frightened because of his power and immeasurable strength. The Volturi is nothing compared to him, in addition to, Aro is scared of him even Jane and Alec, the witch twins. He was immune to all powers. He could change the temperature. He can do anything. Anything for her. Anything she wishes, he'll do. He was inlove with her. He will never let Renesmee out of his sight for a single blink. He even visited Nessie in her dreams. Also, he knows about her sadness and aloneness over her real parents, making him also mad at Edward and Bella. Though Carlisle knew him for he was known to the ancient vampires because he was the **strongest** living undead body walking through the face of the earth. Their love was incomparable. He never lusted on her. And I swore that he would kill anyone, for her. Or anyone who stands on his love for Renesmee. He is very possessive when it comes to her. Though in times, he gives Nessie time for her friends and party. In bedtime he used to sing her to sleep until the morning light. They could never be apart, that's what Cam promised her. No one would ever tear their love for each other. He would never ever let that happen. No matter what it takes.

Renesmee meanwhile is the opposite of Cam. Cam was quiet, calm and a total genius. For she was a major slacker and loves pranks. She had never gotten over about Edward and Bella. She hates them, for not saving her, for not daring to find her, for leaving her, for letting her live in this miserable but quite blissful life of hers. She hated them for not finding her. That's what caused her rebellion. She always think that nobody loves her. She felt so alone, even though there's her dad always supporting on everything she does. She felt unloved. Until she found Cam, who completed her life. But still, she rebelled against everything. Her father hardly control her since Arthur Montgomery's wife is gone. For her father knows that Renesmee is a good person. She knows that in herself. She helps people, its just that she rebelled against school, studies, and drugs. Oh yes, drugs that made her forget everything. Like weed, cocaine and ecstasy. But somehow, Cam managed to stop her taking drugs. Her heart always melted when she's around him. Her stomach always giving her enormous butterflies. That sometimes it feels like it's the first time she saw him. She became a little less jackass when he came into her life. But still she do loves parties and beer. With Cam, who knows the true identity of hers, she always feel alive and happy. Her love for him was indescribable. It was unconditional. Every part of her heart, mind and soul desperately wants and craves for him.

The party ended around 3am. Cam was with Renesmee on her bed. Her room, were colored with white and a classic yet with elegant furnitures. Her room was quite messy. Her bed, a modern king-sized one too big for her to sleep, were soft and so comfy. She then laid her head on Cam's chest and his right hand were soothing her hair into smooth waves making her sleepy and the other hand on her waist pulling her closely to him. Her eyes were dropping, those beautiful eyelashes of hers fluttered through the small lamp lit on the victorian bedside table flickering and matching the million stars on her balcony which was closed, for a cool September night.

"sleep my love." He said to her while his hand were on her whole body, possessively hugging her that made Nessie feel so special.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, though she knows the answer.

"Forever I will stay with you. I love you Nessie, more than anyone else, more than myself. I would never let anyone stand on our way." he promised her. Those sweet words ran down her spine making her blush. She knew Cam would never let her go, Never. Even fate itself cannot compete with him. She knew it was a real promise. It somehow spooked her, but at the same time, she loved the way he promised her those things. For her, Cam is her whole life together with her father.

" I love you too, Cam" with that, she instantly fell asleep. Safe and alive in the arms of the man she loved.

-Cullen's life-

Its been ten years. Ten miserable years for them. Specifically Bella. They moved after that from state to state reaching Europe and France. No places could ever make her happy except her. Her child. She remembered Nessie, so calm, so gentle and beautiful. Her voice that mesmerizes everyone. Her hair so soft and tender like an angel. Her baby. She would have been 17 right now, she always thought. She imagined that her one and only daughter. She imagined her when she reached her final age, which is seventeen as Nahuel states, that she'll turn into a young woman full of dreams and her radiant beauty that captures everyone and she, being with Jacob. Oh, poor Jacob, she thought. Jacob is also with them, for he can't return to his pack with his loneliness. He misses Renesmee more than anyone. He became unproductive in those 10 years that he had spent in this entire time. Never have they known that Aro play a trick on them and Nessie was alive.

After those years for them, the Cullens quite moved on. Except for Bella, who was so devastated, so miserable without her daughter. Also Edward who tried to be strong for Bella. And Jacob, who followed them thinking that his life somehow ended.

"We have no choice Bella, its been a few years and Carlisle has a good salary in Rosewood Hill. We have to go." Edward told her. Rosewodd Hills is located in Washington, 50 miles away from Forks. But to them, 50 miles seemed like 10 meters away.

"I don't know Edward its just, too much things happened. Rosewood Hill is just near Forks. But maybe, maybe it will help me relive the past." She reasoned out.

"Bella…. She's gone. We can't do anything about it. Im so sorry for we lost her."

" How could you? EDWARD? How could you forget my baby?"

"I never forgot our Renesmee, Bella. Maybe we have to move on with our lives now.

"Maybe your right. That I should move on from now on." She smiled. Her words were half tru and half lie. She could never ever live without Renesmee..

"We'll move to a new town. In Rosewood Hills.:

:sounds great,Edward. I'll pack now." She said.

The family moved to their new house in St Rosewood Falls. The boys helped themselves feed with the large canopy forest that surrounded the backyard of their house. Meanwhile ,Bella decorated their room. With a lot of pictures of Renesmee and Edward and their whole family. If she could cry right now, she would. She love her so much that until now she can't move on. Edward got upstairs and saw Bella staring at their family picture during Nessie's first birthday. He went to her and hugged her tightly, comforting Bella.

"Bella…."

" No, its okay Edward. I think that I have to move on now. Maybe that's what she wants."

"Yes, I know she would be happy if we're happy"

"But we'll never forget her ,Edward. Never"

"I know Bella"

After a few hours, Carlisle popped in.

"I found a school for you, its Rosewood High School. You know the details on which and which will be playing the year levels."

Bella had been fond of attending high school with Edward. Its good to have a vast knowledge she thought.

And tomorrow, the Cullens, will be attending Rosewood High School.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS. IM DELIGHTLY OVERWHELMED. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME IM ONLY 14. THANK YOU GUYS,.XOXO

Chapter 2

Her face was as angelic as it could have ever been. She was happy. She was living on a breezy haven. Her eyes fluttered just to see her own face on his chin. She blushed.

"Good morning, sunshine." Cam said to her.

"Hey. I'm sorry I didn't let you sleep-" she was cutted off by Cam.

"Its fine. Watching you sleep is one the best moment in my life." God, he's a man full of words she thought.

"Ewww. That's so corny." She laughed. For Cam, it was the best voice he ever heard.

"Its six am now. You should get up." He lightened her up. Renesmee got off to the bed and walked to her closet to see what to wear. She always wore skimpy clothes in here for a cold place. Like short shorts.

"Okay Cam, yes sir!" she saluted him. He laughed like it is the best melody ever made by Mozart. She smiled at him, blood flushing on her face. He made her blush again. He walked to her and kissed her on the that, they stayed motionless for 5 minutes, the kiss still had an effect on them. Electric waves were sent through her veins as he kissed her passionately. He was never fierce with her, he was soft but very very passionate.

"I should go now, Carlie. I love you. Take care of yourself." With one blink he was gone. He was faster than her father or more than anyone else. Somehow she tried to be curious but when she asked he always let the subject change into something random. She went to the bathroom first, stripped herself and opened her Ipod speakers. Her music was Breakeven by switch foot playing on full blast. The long hot shower lasted for 45 minutes and then she went out to change to her clothes. She wore a large shirt, just like the modern one, the left side of her shoulder were barely covered with the shirt but the right was full-clothed. She wore shorts and a low cut converse to match her outfit. She started painting her nails black and so does her toes. She changed her look 7 years after her separation with her real parents. She was now blonde but there were streaks of honey bronze on her hair. Also her hair is long up to her waist and was curled messy but sometimes it was curled perfectly. Her hair depends on her mood, and right now she was in the mood for school, not really school, but in just meeting everyone, although she had already seen them in the party she threw last night. She put eyeliner on her eyes and added mascara to it. She helped herself with her make up and after 15 minutes of beautifying herself, she went downstairs. Surely, her father was gone early to work. So she walked down their hallway going through the massive kitchen and dining area. She made pancakes and drank fresh milk. She made sure her Ipod was on her pocket and after checking it, she went outside.

It was a cold morning. The moss on the trees were very visible. In Rosewood Hill, the sun only comes out around January, but Nessie feel the desire to wear the most fashionable clothes in town. Her sleek black Ferrari was parked in their lot. Normally for a teenager, having a good car was one of the best dreams they wanted to have. But for her, it looks so much ordinary, since being a vampire was ecstatically not a dream of everyone. She went inside it and played Mayday Parade and The Maine songs to full blast that could be heard outside of her car. She drove fast. Very fast. The people on the neighbourhood seeing the car like a blur of mist, then gone. Her house was only 5 miles away so she doesn't worry much on getting late. Besides, its first day of school, everybody has a last chance.

-Cullens-

The Cullens got ready for school around 5 am. Emmet was watching some football game on the tv while Jasper was with Alice. Rosalie was having too much time on her make up. Bella and Edward just lay in their bed, doing nothing exceot for cuddling up with each other. It was around 7 am when they went to school. Bella and Edward on Edward's Volvo and the other 2 couples on Emmet's jeep.

They didn't enter the school first. They just stood there motionlessly on the parking lot. Some people were gawking at them because of their infinite beauty. Their flawless features made some of the most popular girls, the trying hard clique, dropped their jaw for seeing the Cullens so beautiful. Edward and Emmet chuckled, but for Bella she was too shy. And if she could blush right now, her face would be tomato red.

"Should we enter now Edward?" Bella asked.

"Its your choice, Bella" Edward told her. Suddenly, a familiar scent of vanilla hit him. It was coming from the crazy driver of the Ferrari, driving so fast to the parking lot on the other end and the car drifted in there and suddenly stopped. Bella stopped, for she knew the scent. She first thought it was Nessie, because of the smell, but she remembered that she's dead and she has to move on.

The car door was opened. Other people were looking at it. Edward read their minds. Aww man, Carlie has a new Ferrari, again some of the varsity boys thought. Always rich never a poor, geek Gela thought of her.

The cullens were focused on the driver's car, for they were very very curious for its familiar sent.

"Edward what are they thinking?" Alice asked

"Nothing much. The drivers name is Carlie, Carlie Montgomery to be correct. The students were just jealous of her. That's it."

"oh that's fun!" Emmet said.

"Emmet that's not fun! " Rosalie punched him on the shoulder. He mouthed owww to her just to fool around.

The car opened. Edward saw the beautiful blonde girl, Carlie got out of the car. She ran a hand through her hair and stepped out of the car. Edward tried to read her mind.

Aww .shit, school. I'll screw up anyways. Doesn't really matter. UGH. I wish it's the last day of the school today. Carlie thought. Edward laughed.

" what is it Edward?"

"She's cursing the school and knows that she'll screw up any ways"

"she is a hot mess" Emmet said with no lust.

"pretty much" Edward said.

"something's weird with her smell." Bella said. Trying to have a good look at her. Her instincts told her to hug the girl, but she stopped herself, for she knew her child was already dead and can't come back.

"its like Nessie" Alice said.

"Alice, it not Nessie. Look at the girl, you could tell by the hair its not her and the way she dresses, and I accepted the fact that Nessie's gone and we have to move on with our lives."

"I know Bella, you're always right" she smiled at her.

"Maybe she's like Nessie. Nessie's not the only half vampire walking on earth, there's Nahuel too." Rosalie said.

"yeah. I think she's half too." Emmet said.

"what do you think Edward?" Alice asked.

"She's half, I could read her mind, but not all. Something is wrong like there blocked parts of her mind." He frowned. Suddenly they noticed a boy so angelic with his green eyes walking towards Carlie.

"Vampire." Emmet said. Intensely, the Cullens were suddenly quiet. Cam walked off pretending he didn't noticed the Cullens even though in the first place he knew them already. He met Jasper in an encounter and Jasper knew he is very strong. And well, he is afraid of him. Because he knew how strong that man could be.

Jasper suddenly shrugged.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. I'm not used to his vibes, it changes immediately." He lied. But Edward didn't read his mind because Jasper blocked him and Edward was concentrating on Nessie and the vampire.

Carlie drove crazily making it to the school parking lot in less than 3 minutes. She drifted off to par and stepped outside of her Ferrari.

She didn't notice the Cullens.

She got out of the car ran a hand on her hair and tried to curse the school.

Cam went through her, smiling happily. She ran on him and hugged him tightly. Never noticing the Cullens staring at her like some kind of "ew, PDA(public display of affection)" Cam kissed her lips softly lasting for 30 seconds since its in a very very public place. Nessie giggled.

"I missed you already." She told him. He smiled fervently, making her blush again. He put his hand on her shoulders.

"Lets go in, I bet this year will be great."

"Yeah, the word 'great'sucks" she told him.

Cam could read minds if he wanted to. And he read Jasper's mind that he knew Nessie is Carlie Montgomery. So he had to make a move to protect his love. So that his love won't get hurt anymore. Maybe not right now, but later.

Cam looked behind his back to Jasper and sent a direct message in his mind .Its been so long, Jasper Hale. How are things going? Well I'm going to tell you something. I could read your mind. You knew exactly who she is, Jasper. Tell the Cullens, and I'll kill each and every one of you to shreds in just one blink. Its your choice. Die or LIE.

He chuckled when he heard Jasper shrug and gasp a little.

Cam escorted Nessie on her first subject which is Trigonometry.

The class were almost full. Edward and Bella were already there in the back row of the seat holding hands together, too smitten with each other. Suddenly, the door went open and everybody looked at her.

Nessie smiled and turned to her fellow classmates, except those couple, on the back row, staring at her too. SHIT. She thought. She immediately blocked her mind because she knew Edward could read her mind.

"Ms. Montgomery, will you stand there until our class ends?"

"Ms. Maria, do you think lecturing me will make you happy? Think of it" she pointed to her brain. She walked to her usual seat not that far away from Edward and Bella. There were tears stung in her eyes. She never ever wanted to know that Edward and Bella will recognize her as their own child. She was happy now. She never wanted her real parents to ruin her life now. Her blonde hair helped though. To hide what her true honey bronze hair. The class went in a blur and still, she sat there not moving like the statue of Athena. She has to call Cam. She can't hold her tears so long now.

She stands up and the class looked at her.

"Carlie, what are you doing?" her teacher, Ms. Maria asked

"see you in detention" she smiled slyly at her then walked out of the room. She could hear her teachers' "hey! Go back here!"

She never stopped walking though. Tears were on her eyes and in an instant she felt Cam's strong arms were on her. She cried, so hurt for seeing them and so mad for them intruding in her life. She never wanted them anymore, she was happy before. She felt alone when they left her, she was so lost in her life. And after moving on, here they are now again, bringing back those wistful memories.

"shhhh. Carlie." Cam ran a hand through her hair. He never wanted to see his soulmate cry. It was like he was stabbed and put into fire if he saw her crying. She never cried so much before. He hated the Cullens for making Nessie/Carlie suffer for this. He will do everything in his power to make Nessie away from them. So that she would be never hurt again, never.

"thank you Cam, for always being here. I don't know what to do if you're not here. Maybe I'll end up looking like a drugged person again." She joked him.

"Don't take drugs Nessie, please.. for me"

" I won't Cam for you" she half promised him.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Cam. Forever I will." Cam kissed her lips then, making her forget the hurt she felt a few minutes ago.

After that, she ditched school.

She told Cam that he should get back to his class. Reluctantly, he followed. But Cam, sent a spy to watch her and take care of her so that she'll still be under his eyes. She went straight home, driving crazily. She was hurt, she didn't know what to do. She feel so abandoned when they left her. And starting from that time, she became happy, with her father, Cam, and her peers. She got upstairs and opened her door. She plopped herself up to bed thinking of Edward and Bella. She took out a packet of weed. She just need to get away from this. From this miserable life.

-Cullens-

Edward read Carlie's mind.

Shit. She thought. His brows furrowed with confusion.

"what is it Bella?"

"The Carlie girl doesn't like us."

"Then we won't like her too, if that's what she wants." She smirked. She thought that Nessie's dead and there should be nothing to worry about except for living an eternity without her daughter.

After a few minutes,Renesmee stormed out of the room. The class were making buzzing sounds about their popular classmate. Edward and Bella looked at each other, wondering why Carlie stormed out of the room.

-Lunch time-

"Hey you know the hot chick, Carlie? She walked out of class. Its just first day" Emmet said.

"Yes, Emmet. We're her classmates in trig." Bella said to her. Since Bella was turned, the two fight like brothers and sisters. And Edward was amused by this, because Bella always win.

Jasper stayed focus on other things, the threat last morning is still under his nose. He was afraid, real afraid. He knew he must tell Carlisle, but he can't. Because if he tell, he'll kill Alice and the other Cullens. Jasper knew that Cam sticks to his promises and he'll do it if that's what it takes.

"What do you think Jasper, abut Carlie?" Alice asked.

"I think she's nice."

"Nice, really Jasper? Didn't you see how she drives so fast and her dress, its like she's going to a party or something. She also seemed drunk a while ago. Plus, she goes out with a vampire." Rosalie blurted out. Her eyebrows rising up.

"Rosalie, she's a vampire not human."

"she's like a stuck up girl" Rosalie murmured.

Meanwhile, Cam entered the cafeteria. He could eat since he, being the strongest vampire in history, could do such talents like eating human food. He sat on a table alone, while the other girls seemed to try and flirt to him but he never glanced at them. He was in a temper right now, because of Carlie crying. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to kill all those Cullens, especially Edward and Bella. He could do it now within a split second, but he know that Carlie will be mad so he must control his anger. He stayed calm for most of the time. He texted the spy he sent to watch Carlie.

How is she? He asked the spy.

She's sleeping now. She drove straight home, cried for a few hours then took weed. The spy replied.

Ok. Take care of her. That was the last text he sent him.

She did it again, he thought. He crushed his phone within a split second and got out of the cafeteria. He needed to see her. He loves her so much he wanted to kill everyone in this room right now. They also exchange blood with each other. He let Nessie drink his blood, and Nessie let him. It was like ecstasy. It was full of pleasure and passion. Their love for each other grew stronger after their first encounter. But the last time they did it was a month ago. He stormed out of the room, his crushed phone still on his hand. When he reached the parking lot, he threw the phone away. He ran towards the deep mahogany forest. He is a thousand miles faster than Carlie's Ferrari.

He stood there, on her balcony. If he could cry right now he would. Seeing Carlie so stressed and screwed up and there were fresh tears on her eyes. He walked towards her and kissed her lips.. She made no effort though, she was very tired but she felt it, the kiss. She was half conscious so she hold Cam's hand when he was about to get water and face towel for her to clean up.

"Cam….." her grip was loosening because of the effect of the weed on her, making her much weaker. Cam strolled towards her and in one blink he was there on her bed, hugging her tightly.

"I love you Nessie. I never wanted to see you like this." He told her. His hands were playing on her hair.

"I love you too Cam I don't know how my life will turn out without you." She managed to speak out those words to him when she was really hurt.

"I'll never hurt you, Carlie. You'll be happy with me, forever."

The two lovebirds laid motionlessly in their bed. Both of them exhausted and hurt. Nessie. For seeing her parents and Cam, for seeing her being hurt.


End file.
